


moogle dot com how to tell my boyfriend i love him

by dirtmemer



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, and so does ignis, christmas is a good time for everyone, ignis the perfect boyfriend scientia, noct is a good friend, prompto tries very hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtmemer/pseuds/dirtmemer
Summary: Ignis who says I love you readily. Prompto who can't say it at all. Fight to the death. Winner gets all.





	moogle dot com how to tell my boyfriend i love him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roadsoftrial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roadsoftrial/gifts).



> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY

**Six**

Prompto bursts into Noctis's apartment at three in the afternoon with greasy bags of fast food and a six pack of beer, dumps his offerings on the minimalist black glass table, and goes straight for the bedroom. 

"Noct!" Prompto yells, flicking on all the lights, because it annoys Noctis very much, and Prompto would like to feel some emotion other than stressed. Also his room looks like a funeral house for the bourgeoisie. "Christmas is in six days! It's Christmas in six days! Noct-" 

Noct groans. A tuft of hair emerges from underneath the all black sheets. Prompto can see some dandruff speckled on the covers. 

"Shut," Noct says, meaning shut the fuck up. Prompto speaks fluent Noctis, he knows that well enough. 

"I brought food and alcohol," Prompto tries, pleadingly. "Please? I have a problem." 

Noct flips the sheets off himself. Then he tries to sit up. He fails, and lies back down. 

"If this is about Ignis, he won't mind, whatever it is that you're worried about," he groans, activating his sixth sense that only comes with best friend privileges. 

"No, but Noct," Prompto says. "You don't get it. He told me he-! He keeps- he keeps saying this! That he l- that he- has feelings for me!" 

"Okaaay?" Noct says, scratching at his three o' clock shadow, clearly losing interest. 

"Ask me what I said." 

"What did you say?" 

"Wow, thanks!" Prompto wails. "WOW, THANKS! Like an _idiot_!" 

Noct raises his eyebrows. "Every single time?" 

"No," Prompto admits. "Sometimes I panic and knee him in the gut. And once I told him I was gonna puke, right after he said it. But I was drunk, so it wasn't my fault! But I'm terrible! I'm terrible, Noct!" 

"... _wow_." 

"You think I'm terrible!" 

"Kinda, yeah. Dude, you tell me you love me all the time. Why do you panic when it's Ignis?" 

"It's different with Ignis!" Prompto says, loudly. "He likes me!" 

"You say that like you're not my best friend," Noctis says, dry and unimpressed. "All your friends like you, idiot." 

"No! I mean. He l-! He lo- he! He lo-" 

"Okay, okay. God, this is painful to watch. You have a problem. Are you gonna tell him about it?" 

"What- you want me to stroll up to him and say _'Hi Ignis my feelings for you are an ocean but my mouth isn't connected to my brain so I can't say the thing that you say to me all the time haha bye!'_ like a fool? You want me to make a fool out of myself? Is that what you want, Noctis?" 

"Yikes," Noct says. He scratches his head. "Not like he hasn't noticed. He's Ignis, dude. He's probably psychoanalyzed you in his head during sex or whatever." 

This realization hits Prompto like a sack of bricks. 

"Oh my god," Prompto whispers. "Oh my god. You're right. He knows." 

"Uh," Noct says. "Wait, don't-" 

Prompto buries his face in his hands and screams. 

"Holy fuck," Noct says. 

Prompto would have liked to continue on with his destitute screaming. But Noct yells: "I have a Official Thing tonight, do you think I should take a shower?" over his screaming and shoves his armpit into Prompto's face, to which the answer is yes, you do need a shower, and fucking gross Noct I hate you. 

 

**Five**

Prompto watches Ignis clean grease off Noct's table, a little guiltily. 

"Don't feed him fast food, Prompto," Ignis chides. It's gentle. Prompto watches the muscles of Ignis's arms flex under the rolled up sleeves of his dress shirt and almost sighs wistfully. 

"Sorry," Prompto says, feeling sorry. 

Ignis weaves his way around Noct's apartment with a familiar sort of ease. He washes his hands in the kitchen, then comes around to kiss Prompto on the forehead when he sees that Prompto's followed him there. 

Prompto accepts his kiss with only a little defensive worry stirring in his gut. 

Only a little. 

"What do you want for lunch?" Ignis asks. 

"Anything's fine," Prompto says. "Can we have sex after?" 

"That's fine," Ignis says, staring into the guts of Noct's fridge. "I'll drive us back to my apartment. Can we pick up some groceries first?" 

"Okay," Prompto says, watching Ignis pull out meat and vegetables. "I want pudding." 

He immediately regrets the request, because he never eats processed food unless he's stressed. He knows that. Ignis knows that. He's an idiot. 

Ignis nods, indulgent, then frowns down at the potatoes. "Are you worried about something?" 

"Haha," Prompto says. "No?" 

"Is that a question or an answer?" 

"Um," Prompto says. "Maybe?" 

Ignis raises an eyebrow at him. It's a perfectly sarcastic expression, which invokes such a deep fondness in his gut that it scares him. 

"Really now," Ignis says, starting to peel the potatoes. His hands go _scrape scrape scrape_. It's technically a blade, held between Ignis's fingers right now. "You realize you're biting your fingers?" 

Prompto rips his fingers out of his mouth in such a haste he accidentally rips a bit of skin off. 

"No I'm not," Prompto says, automatically defensive. His mouth tastes like blood. He checks his fingers, but they aren't bleeding. 

"Really now," Ignis repeats, his voice lowering to an unbelievable deadpan. _Scrape scrape scrape_ , goes the potatoes. Screaming about their skins. 

"He's worried about Christmas," Noct says, from behind him. He very nearly screams. 

Noct pulls out a chair and makes deliberate eye contact with Prompto. Curse royalty and their beautiful eyebrows. 

"Is that right?" Ignis says, still sounding suspicious. 

"Right! But it was supposed to be a secret, so thanks, Noct," Prompto says. Noct raises his beautiful eyebrows. Prompto makes an apologetic face once Ignis's back is turned. 

Noct rolls his eyes. "He woke me up yesterday by screaming at me about what you'd want for Christmas." 

Ignis looks slightly charmed. "How cute," he says. 

Prompto is equally charmed. He really does love Ignis, in all the sweet, romantic ways a person is supposed to love their boyfriend. They live together, kind of. He has the brand of shaving cream that Ignis uses stocked up in his bathroom. And a few of Ignis's sweaters. Maybe a dress shirt or two. He just can't say it. Physically. Three words; the face of Eos herself. 

It bothers him _so much_. 

"Thanks, Noct," Prompto says. His voice comes out all wobbly. 

Noct watches him with his mouth pressed against his palm. 

"It'll be fine," Noct says, dry and gruff and comfortingly Noctis. "He'll like whatever you get him." 

"That's true," Ignis says, bent over and checking the oven. Prompto takes the opportunity to look at Ignis's very nice ass. 

Noct pats him on the back. 

"Thanks Noct," Prompto says, and means it. 

 

**Four**

Prompto stands in Ignis's shower and relishes in the unlimited hot water supply and squeezes an ungodly amount of Ignis's shampoo into his hair. 

Ignis pulls back the shower curtain and asks: "Do you need help?" 

Prompto says, "You just want an excuse to put your fingers up my ass again." 

Ignis shrugs, his smile curling up into mischief. "I like your ass." 

"Yeah," Prompto says. "I'd sure hope so." 

Ignis laughs. His hair is drooping across his forehead and his abs are amazing and he looks like a god. Ignis, god of culinary perfection and really good sex. Prompto has the taste of Ignis's dick in his mouth, so he sticks his tongue out under the spray of water. 

"That wasn't my original question," Ignis confesses. Prompto feels fond, even though Ignis is letting all the cold air in. 

"Ask away," Prompto says, scrubbing his hair vigorously. 

"Did you finish all the pudding cups already?" 

"No," Prompto lies. Then he feels bad. "Yes?" 

Ignis's smile is bemused and fond. And also beautiful. 

"You don't have to worry about a gift if it stresses you out this much, Prompto," Ignis says. It's stupidly sweet, even though he's completely off the mark. 

"It's not that," Prompto mumbles, rinsing his hair off. He felt like he should say something, even with the completely unromantic atmosphere. Even with the taste of Ignis's dick slowly receding and being replaced by the taste of shampoo in his mouth. "Ignis, I... I lo... lo... loathe the fact that we don't have chocobo ranches in the city! What's up with that!" 

God damn it. 

"You're worried... about chocobos?" 

"I'm not worried," Prompto says. "I just like chocobos very much and would like to appropriately extend my feelings to them with my words but I can't and that's frustrating! It's frustrating, Ignis! I feel stupid and useless!" 

"You... feel so strongly about... chocobos?" 

"No!" Prompto says, loudly. "Yes! I don't know!" 

Ignis blinks at him. Then he says, "Prompto... do you want to talk about it?" And that is _exactly_ the right amount of too much that Prompto Argentum is not equipped to deal with today, thanks very much! 

"God, Ignis," Prompto says, scrubbing at his skin a little too hard. "I don't need you to psychoanalyze me in the shower, okay?" It comes out harsh and angry even though he doesn't mean it. 

Ignis's eyebrows are steadily climbing higher up his forehead. He raises his hands in surrender. "Alright, Prompto. Do you want some food?" 

Suddenly he feels tired. He was looking forward to Ignis's cooking and picking out a movie and snuggling on the couch with Ignis, but all he feels is tired and stupid. 

"It's okay, Iggy," Prompto says, quietly. The atmosphere is all wrong now. Awkward and stiff and awful. "I'm just... I think I'm coming down with something. I'll go home and take a nap." 

Ignis's mouth is pressed into a thin line. "Right," he says. He doesn't sound angry. He sounds upset, and that's worse. "I'll be outside, then." 

"Okay." 

Ignis leaves the bathroom. He closes the door gently behind him, because Ignis never slams any doors, even when he's angry, because Prompto told him that he didn't like how angry doors could sound with a little bit of force behind them. 

Prompto squeezes more of Ignis's shampoo into his palm and maybe cries a little. Maybe. Just a little. Because he's made things worse, like always. 

He takes his shower and dries his hair and puts on his clothes. Ignis is waiting for him, still shirtless. Still worried. 

"Prompto?" Ignis says, very gently. "You know you can tell me anything?" 

"I know," Prompto says. 

"We all have our kinks," Ignis says, very carefully, and for a moment, Prompto can only look at him in confusion. "I'm always here for you-" 

Oh my god. 

"Oh my god. Ignis! I don't want to fuck chocobos!" 

"Oh," Ignis says, his shoulders sagging in relief. "Oh. Alright. I love you, Prompto, but I don't know if I'm up for chocobo roleplay. So thank you for not wanting to fuck chocobos." 

"Oh my god," Prompto says, filled with something light and affectionate. "You're ridiculous. Ignis, oh my god." 

"Am I ridiculous enough to have tempted you into staying for lunch?" 

"It's three in the afternoon, Ignis." 

"Pre-dinner, then. You wanted to watch a movie, yes?" 

"Okay," Prompto says, uncontrollably fond. Staying feels like a personal punishment. "Okay, fine. You got me. I'll stay." 

Ignis beams at him. It's an Ignis-shaped punishment. 

 

**Three**

kingoffishing: dude tf  
kingoffishing: i wake up to like a thousand txts and theyre all iggy

wowza: noct its two in the afternoon  
wowza: also whaaat i thought iggy hated texting  
wowza: hes right here btw reading over my shoulder

kingoffishing: fuck off ig  
kingoffishing: prompto only 

wowza: he says to tell you to "not disclose any unnecessary information" in a threatening tone  
wowza: hes holding my hand :) 

kingoffishing: :/  
kingoffishing: i honestly dk if your relationship is doing ok or not 

wowza: why lmao 

kingoffishing: your problem  
kingoffishing: his problem 

wowza: whats his problem

kingoffishing: sorry prompto cant disclose any unnecessary info rmb

wowza: oh fuck u noct

kingoffishing: no thanks man 

wowza: :( 

kingoffishing: lmao idk why u guys thought itd be a good idea to come to me for advice  
kingoffishing: wouldnt gladio be better at this? 

wowza: gladio isnt even spending christmas here dummy hes going in a trip with his fam

kingoffishing: he'll be back in time for christmas  
kingoffishing: him and iggy are both working on christmas lmao sorry dude i dont make the rules

wowza: ur dad does

kingoffishing: my dad does  
kingoffishing: goddamit prompto 

wowza: :)

kingoffishing: ugh  
kingoffishing: you guys are ridiculous  
kingoffishing: is he still reading over your shoulder

wowza: no hes getting us coffee 

kingoffishing: ok good  
kingoffishing: he told me u guys argued for a bit ytd   
kingoffishing: everything good? 

wowza: yeah i was beig dumb 

kingoffishing: lmao when are u not

wowza: wow RUDE!!!!!! 

kingoffishing: jk but fr tho are u ok? 

wowza: yeah  
wowza: i'm ok  
wowza: its just i rly wanna tell him but i cant and its freakig me out!!!! 

kingoffishing: yeah idk bout that   
kingoffishing: the closest ive been to a relationship is luna and she jsut sent me a photo of her kissing one of our glaive delegation 

wowza: is it crowe!!!!! 

kingoffishing: lmao who else   
kingoffishing: i think nyx was holding the camer a   
kingoffishing: i could see his thumb

wowza: send me!!! i wanna show ignis

kingoffishing: yeah ok  
kingoffishing: [image] 

wowza: omg  
wowza: i miss luna 

kingoffishing: ikr??   
kingoffishing: miss getting her to do my paperwork while i play with umbra :( 

wowza: wow noct

kingoffishing: lmao 

wowza: wow

kingoffishing: fuck u its boring 

wowza: iggy says do ur own paperwork or hes putting veggies in ur food

kingoffishing: wow traitor   
kingoffishing: i see how it is   
kingoffishing: i see how it fuckin is 

wowza: :) sorry man i love iggy more than i love u

kingoffishing: lmao  
kingoffishing: mayb if u show him ur texts u can solve ur problem

wowza: :( boo

kingoffishing: why are u booing me? im right

wowza: fuk u noct 

kingoffishing: ;)))))

wowza: :(((((((

kingoffishing: ;))))))))))) 

wowza: iggy says to tell u to stop sending me winky faces because its 'annoying and disturbing' 

kingoffishing: ;(((((((( 

wowza: lmao for real i gtg  
wowza: we're going on a date  
wowza: its going to be romantic  
wowza: and maybe i'll be able to say it then 

kingoffishing: are u going to the park

wowza: yes

kingoffishing: lame

wowza: some people like parks u know!!! there are dogs!!! 

kingoffishing: im gonna tell pryna you've been petting random dogs

wowza: wow fuck off noctis

kingoffishing: lmao 

 

"Noct is an asshole," Prompto announces. He tucks his phone away. 

"I can neither confirm nor deny that statement." 

"But you can lean heavily to one side of that statement, right?" 

"That I can." 

"Then you coooould agree to lean towards the yes he is an asshole side?" 

"That I could." 

"This is why you're my favourite, Iggy." 

Ignis laughs. "I love you, Prompto." 

"Haha," Prompto says. "Did you know that there's a breed of dog that's a mix of a pug and a husky? Pugsky. Cute, right?" 

 

**Two**

He picks up Ignis's present today. It's a collection of sickeningly romantic photos of their dates. He arranged it himself and everything. Picked out a pretty reliable place to print out his photos, too. 

The store manager waves at him after he collects his album. He waves back. 

Ignis calls him when he's halfway back to his apartment. The afternoon streets of Insomnia are bright and busy and loud, people weaving around each other seamlessly. 

"Do you want to go to the park? I have lunch and your gift." 

"Are we exchanging presents so early this year?" 

"I wanted to give you your present before I give anyone else theirs." 

"That's pretty romantic of you," Prompto teases, but he means it. 

"I'm always romantic, Prompto," Ignis says. 

_I love you I love you I love you._

"Ignis, I-" _love you_ , Prompto wants to say. "-lost. I've lost to you. You're the romantic-est." 

Ignis's laughter sounds tinny through his phone. But it's still warm and pretty and Prompto is gay enough for it to stop him in his tracks. 

"It's not a competition, darling," Ignis says. 

"But if it was," Prompto says. "Then I'd be a loser." 

"And I'd be dating a loser, whom I love very much." 

"That's a commitment." 

"I wouldn't want it any other way." 

It's Prompto's turn to laugh. Ignis is really something. He's really something. 

"Fine, I'll meet you at the park. I've got your present with me anyways." 

"Lovely," Ignis says, very seriously. "I'm blowing you a kiss. Catch it and treasure it, please." 

"Ignis, you dork." 

The winter air is nice. Clean and cool. He doesn't hang up as he walks. Neither does Ignis. Unspoken agreements. 

Their conversation continues in bits and pieces. 

A bit:

"Noct said he beat my high score. Do you believe that?" 

"Not one bit." 

"I know, right? He's gotta be lying!" 

A piece: 

"Winter is the best season." 

"You just like an excuse to eat spicy food, Prompto." 

Another bit: 

"I told them that it was needlessly idiotic." 

"And they listened?" 

"I'm their only sense of reason." 

"That's true." 

Another piece: 

"Don't you think commitments are scary, Ignis?" 

"My whole life is a commitment." 

"Huh?" 

"I've been committed since the day I was born. To Noctis. To the crown." 

"Aren't you tired?" 

"I like having stability. And it's even better when I can choose those commitments." 

"Oh. I never thought of it as stability." 

"What did you think of it as?" 

"I dunno? I mean, I lied to my boss about it." 

"You're going to get into trouble." 

"If I get fired, I can be your trophy boyfriend and stay at home all day, right?" 

"I _would_ like coming home to your pretty face every day." 

And another: 

"Prompto?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Turn around." 

Prompto turns around. He collides against Ignis's embrace, laughing. Ignis presses his nose against Prompto's face. It's cold. He reaches up to kiss Ignis. 

Ignis strokes his thumb down Prompto's cheek. "I made sandwiches." 

"No mustard!" 

"No mustard," Ignis confirms, smiling. "Your gift is an engraved keychain, by the way. You've been talking about wanting one, so I got you one. It has our anniversary carved into the back." 

"Your gift is a photo album. I picked out my best pics." 

"I love it," Ignis says. 

"You haven't even seen it!" 

"And?" Ignis smiles. "I love it." 

"Well, I love my keychain. It's the best gift I've ever gotten." 

"Don't discount my anniversary gift just yet, Prompto." 

"I'll love it when I get it." 

Ignis's grin is soft and easy. He swings their hands between them in a feat of casual childishness. Rare and easily missed. 

They sit down on Prompto's favourite patch of grass to eat their sandwiches. It's Prompto's favourite because it has a view of the lake's surface, where the occasional duck paddles by. And also because he's been sitting here for so long the grass is kind of bent in the shape of his butt. Butt-shaped grass seat. 

The sun is bright. The park smells like grass and cold and water. Ignis eats his sandwiches delicately, brushing crumbs off his lap. Prompto crams a whole sandwich into his mouth and grins at Ignis, earning himself a flick to the forehead. 

They exchange gifts. Prompto hooks his metal chocobo onto his keys while Ignis flips through his album carefully, handling the pages like they're delicate and breakable. 

Ignis turns to look at Prompto and it's like: lights set. Mood set. Lights camera action. 

"I love you," Ignis says. 

Prompto takes a breath. "Yeah," he says. "Same." 

lgnis smiles. "Same?" 

"Same! Like... very same. Me too! I... um. I can't say it." 

"Yes," Ignis says. "I realized after you kneed me in the gut that one time." 

Prompto groans. "It was an accident!" 

"I know," Ignis says. 

"And, um. I really. You know? You... you're. I'm. Yeah." 

"I know," Ignis says. 

"I'm going to cry." 

"That's fine," Ignis says. 

"Noct said you probably knew already because you'd have psychoanalyzed me during sex," Prompto sniffles. 

"Yes, well," Ignis says, in a magnificent deadpan. "Noct is an asshole." 

"I really like you, Iggy," Prompto says. 

"I know," Ignis says, holding his hand like he's holding something precious. "I like you too." 

 

wowza: noct guess what

kingoffishing: what

wowza: iggy called u an asshole

kingoffishing: :(   
kingoffishing: rude

wowza: :) 

 

**One**

"Are we-" Prompto pants. "Are we really going to have sex for the entirety of Christmas Eve?" 

Ignis, busy kissing down the side of Prompto's throat, glasses crooked and looking very charming, says: "Yes." 

"But I'll get hungry!" Prompto tugs at Ignis's shirt. "Off, please." 

"I have food," Ignis says, then kisses Prompto hard, tongues and teeth and drool. "In the refrigerator." 

"I can't walk to the fridge if you're gonna fuck me now!" 

Ignis shrugs his shirt off. His shoulders are sexy. Prompto flashes him a thumbs up. 

"I'll carry you there," Ignis says, leaning down to ghost his fingers across Prompto's ribs. "Then we can go for another round." 

"In the kitchen?" Prompto lifts his hips to help Ignis tug his pants down. "Iggy, that's kinky." 

Ignis stares at him. He looks hungry, messy, a total hunk. Wow. "Yes," Ignis says. 

"I'm cool with that," Prompto says, his face entirely too warm. 

"That's good," Ignis says. "I love you." 

"Samesies," Prompto squeaks, because Ignis's hands are on his ass. 

"Samesies?" Ignis sounds amused. 

"Super samesies!" 

They do end up fucking in the kitchen. And the living room. And the bathroom. And then again in the bedroom. 

Ignis has the stamina of a god. 

 

**Christmas**

"It's the afterparty," Noct slurs. He's half-drunk and has his arm slung around Prompto's shoulders and is facetiming Luna, who is laughing so hard she's crying. 

"Ignis is so drunk!" Luna cries, leaning on someone's shoulder. "Ravus! Ravus look at this! Ignis is sooo drunk!" 

There's a flash of grumpy eyebrows on Noct's phone screen. "Wow Ravus," Noct says. "You constipated or something? Lighten up, dude, it's Christmas!" 

"Asshole," Prompto hears Ravus mutter. 

"Hey!" Noct says. 

"He's not wrong," Gladio grunts, somehow balancing all their alcohol and also Ignis in his arms. 

"Prompto..." Ignis is saying, patting Gladio's arm like he's patting a stray cat. "Prompto, did you go to the gym? You're so... muscle..." 

Prompto bites back a laugh and lunges forward to catch him before he falls on his ass when Gladio lets go of him in exasperation.

"Noct! What did you feed him at that thing, why's he so drunk!" 

"Don't look at me!" Noct yells. "I was busy through the whole stupid thing sipping champagne with the bourgeoisie!" 

"You ARE the bourgeoisie, Noct!" 

"You're all idiots," Gladio says. Prompto's missed him too. 

"Aww, missed you too big guy," Prompto coos. Gladio shoots him a thumbs up and cracks open another beer. 

"Prompto?" Ignis says, sounding confused. "Prompto. I love you?" 

"He loves you too, Ignis!" Noct yells from somewhere. Ignis looks even more confused at that. 

"No," Ignis says, adamantly. "No! He should say samesies. Same. Very same. Prompto feels the same." 

Prompto suddenly feels very warm. He realises, a bit belatedly, that this is Ignis, who's already shaped his life around Prompto. Ignis who stopped slamming doors because Prompto didn't like it. Ignis who told Prompto _I love you_ without expecting anything back except maybe Prompto saying _same_. 

Ignis who loves him. 

It's something immense and beautiful that wells up in him. This particular emotion that he feels that he wants Ignis to feel too. 

Prompto stares at the side of Ignis's head, hair starting to fall out of its styled stiffness. 

"I love you," Prompto tells the side of Ignis's head. 

"What?" Ignis says, sounding confused. Less drunk, more startled, but still confused. 

"I love you." 

Ignis turns his head. They end up staring at each other for a long time, Ignis's mouth slowly spreading out into the widest, happiest grin Prompto's ever seen on him. 

"What?" Ignis says. Everyone else in the background is quiet. 

"I love you." 

"Oh," Ignis says. He presses his face against Prompto's shoulder. "Oh." 

Prompto's shoulder is wet. 

"Are you crying?" Prompto asks. 

"Yes," Ignis says. 

"Okay," Prompto says. 

"Is this my Christmas present?" Ignis says. His voice is all wobbly. 

"It's an add-on," Prompto says. His voice is all wobbly too. 

"I love you," Ignis says. "And I want to kiss you." 

"You can kiss me," Prompto says. "I want to kiss you too." 

Ignis lunges for him. Their teeth end up clacking together painfully, but Prompto doesn't care. Ignis doesn't care either. They knock into each other, hands grabbing at shirts desperately. From behind them, someone wolf-whistles. Prompto thinks it's Luna. 

"Wow, gay," Noct says. 

"Shut up and have a beer," Gladio says. 

"Are they always like this at parties?" Luna wants to know.

**Author's Note:**

> finals finished on the day christmas break started lmao im so glad for winter break


End file.
